


Hogwarts Au

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan are wizards at Hogwarts that develop feelings for each other over the years. They story starts off when they're at the end of their fifth year and competing against each other in the quidditch finals.





	1. Quidditch Finals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what people have in mind (or if they do) what houses that Anakin and Obi Wan belong in (or any of the other characters) but I just wanted to put Anakin in Hufflepuff (my house to give it some love) and I always pictured Obi Wan as Ravenclaw.

Anakin cursed as he watched Obi Wan wrap his nice large hand around the small golden ball which gave Ravenclaw the win they needed for the quidditch cup. Anakin landed quickly and walked over to his best friend/opponent Obi Wan to congratulate him. It would have been rude to not congratulate him before heading off to drown himself in the showers (he knew Padme was going to kill him for his slow response).

“Congrats Obi Wan,” Anakin said reaching out to shake Obi Wan’s hand. Obi Wan beamed and opted to hug Anakin tightly instead of shaking his hand. Anakin was taken aback by the hug, but pleased anyway and hugged back tightly.

“Thanks Anakin! I’m sorry you lost though,” Obi Wan told him truthfully. He was sorry that Anakin hadn’t caught the snitch which would have allowed Hufflepuff the win but he was thrilled that Ravenclaw won. 

“Look, it’s fine. One of us had to catch it and I am glad it’s you. My team captain might not be too happy with me for becoming distracted but hey, some things you can’t help,” Anakin said trying to make light of the win to ease the guilt he felt for letting Obi Wan catch it. Well, he didn’t exactly let Obi Wan catch it. He was so busy fantasizing about Obi Wan to realize that Obi Wan wasn’t faking that he had really seen the snitch and was too slow to respond. “I’ll see you later. Have fun celebrating. You guys deserve it!” 

Obi Wan frowned as Anakin began to walk away. “Hang on. Does this mean we’re not on for dinner tonight? Like we planned?”

Anakin grinned at Obi Wan. “You want to have dinner with me instead of celebrating with your house?”

“We have all night to celebrate and I like to spend time with you. Just because you are a Hufflepuff doesn’t mean that I don’t want to spend time with you. You’re still my best friend. I understand if you don’t want to have dinner but I would be very disappointed,” Obi Wan told Anakin hoping his blushing wasn’t noticeable. 

Anakin looked at Obi Wan and nodded. “If Padme hasn’t killed me then I will be happy to join you for dinner at 5:30.”

“Great,” Obi Wan told him, almost feeling more excited about that than the fact that he had won Ravenclaw the house cup for the first time in 9 years. Over the past several months, he had noticed that he enjoyed his time with Anakin and hated when they were apart. Once he accepted he had feelings for Anakin that weren’t so friendly, he did whatever he could to push them down because he didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship. Anakin was different than anyone he had ever met and he valued his friendship too much to risk. Maybe someday he would confess his feelings but he wasn’t ready at the time. Obi Wan was pulled into a team hug after glancing at Anakin one last time. 

Anakin practically ran towards the showers after speaking with Obi Wan. He didn’t know where Padme was but he wanted to be in and out of the showers as quickly as possible to avoid the yelling he knew he was going to get (and that he maybe deserved). Just as he stepped under the hot water, he heard Padme’s voice booming through the locker room. 

“Anakin! I cannot believe you! What was going through your mind out there? How could you just stay still in one place looking preoccupied? I know you and Kenobi are best friends, but honestly! What were you thinking,” Padme yelled walking up to him in his shower stall. 

“Can this wait till I’m a little less wet and naked,” Anakin scowled doing his best to try to conceal his lower region.

“Relax, I’ve seen you naked and trust me, you aren’t even on my radar,” Padme smirked as she watched Anakin squirm. If she wasn't so furious she would have been more amused. “I am not even looking down there. I’m so ugh, it could have and should have been ours! Twenty years! It’s been twenty years since Hufflepuff has won the Quidditch cup and we were so close! If you hadn’t been, I don’t know what you were doing, but whatever you were doing, it cost us the cup!” Padme’s face was red from yelling.

“You should go shower and calm down. I am sorry,” Anakin replied once more. “It won’t happen next year. Next year it will be ours. I promise.”

“If I let you go from the team it might be ours,” Padme muttered as she went to take a shower. 

Anakin sighed and quickly wrapped his shower up and headed for the Hufflepuff common room. Padme was overly passionate about Quidditch and she came from a family of famous Quidditch players so he understood why she was so hard on the team. However, some team has to lose and maybe he should have been paying more attention but he believed things happened for a reason. He laid in bed and thought about Obi Wan. Part of him wanted to skip their dinner hang out but he was true to his word. It was getting harder to be around Obi Wan and today was the first time he played against Obi Wan that he completely allowed his fantasies to cause such a mess up that they lost.


	2. DInner Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan have dinner together in the room of requirement

Anakin grabbed his invisibility cloak before leaving for dinner. He wasn't in the mood to eat in the great hall especially after the way Padme yelled at him. He hoped he could convince Obi Wan to have dinner in the room of requirement. They had spent alot of time there together up until the past month because it was nice and private. Anakin wasn't sure why every time they went in, there was a giant bed waiting for them because as much as he wanted to spend alone time with Obi Wan like that, he knew it was unlikely Obi felt the same way. He found Obi Wan waiting for him just outside the entrance to the great hall. He walked over to him. 

"Hey, I'm under the cloak. I was wondering if you wanted to grab food from the kitchen and go to our usual place," Anakin asked putting a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder to let him know where he was. "I'm not feeling all that great."

Obi Wan nodded. "That's fine. What's wrong?"

"Long story," was all Anakin said after a few moments of silence. Anakin removed the cloak when they got to the kitchens. The house elves happily gave them as much food and drink as they wanted before they headed to the room of requirement where once again was a giant bed waiting for them. Anakin was beginning to become convinced that the room was shipping them. As they got comfortable on the bed (the room was set up where they were forced to be on the bed together. It was a very clever room, Anakin thought), Obi Wan stared at Anakin. 

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's bothering you because you seem really upset and as your best friend I don't think it's good to keep your emotions bottled up," Obi Wan told Anakin softly. "I'm here to listen anytime. I feel like you've been sort of distant lately which is why I'm surprised you suggested coming here. It's been a few weeks and you looked like you wanted to back out on dinner again."

Anakin sighed and looked at Obi Wan. He wanted to tell him the truth but he couldn't quite yet. "I'm just tired. I've been under alot of stress lately and today Padme basically told me my position on the team for next year is in jeopardy. Maybe it's for the best though. I don't know. I'm not going to think about it now because OWL's are coming up and I'm stressed about that."

"Oh Ani, I'm sorry about Padme. It's just a game," Obi Wan told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that. I think the quidditch blood is so thick in Padme's veins that she doesn't see it as just a game. I don't want to talk about this anymore but believe me when I say that I am really happy for you and your win. You're an excellent seeker," Anakin told Obi Wan seriously. 

"Thank you. Ok, that's enough quidditch talk. I want to talk about us and forget everything and everyone else," Obi Wan told him. "If that's alright with you."

"Absolutely," Anakin told him with a smile. They talked about their stresses for their upcoming OWL's as they scarfed down all the food. 

"We'll get through this together, I promise," Obi Wan told Anakin with a smile. They cleared everything off the bed so they could lay back and get some rest. Both had been up since 7 in the morning and were exhausted. 

"If you want to go you can," Anakin said looking at Obi Wan. "Don't let me keep you here all night."

Obi Wan moved closer to Anakin and turned to lay on his side so he could look at him. "I'm happy here with you."

Anakin blushed which Obi Wan found totally adorable. "Really?" He turned to lay on his side so he could be face to face with Obi Wan.

"Really," Obi Wan said softly. "It's nice having time alone with you and it's quiet here. Quiet and comforting. I think I could fall asleep here. I think I might fall asleep here."

Anakin smiled. "Good thing the room is always giving us a very large and comfortable bed huh? A bit odd though, don't you think?" Anakin laughed like it was crazy and not because of him and his secret desires. 

Obi Wan coughed out of embarrassment and knew it was time to confess despite his anxiety about it. He had hoped the fact that there was always a bed when they came in together would never come up but since it did, he felt he owed it to Anakin to be honest with his feelings. "I think that's because of me. I didn't want to tell this to you now, but I might as well do it since it's apparently the right time. When we started coming here for alone time together, I think the room knew of my feelings for you and gave us a bed so we can have alone time together because it thought we are a couple. Go ahead and be grossed out or disgusted and leave. I won't blame you. I didn't want to risk our friendship but-well now you know. " Obi Wan closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Anakin's face. 

Anakin sat up surprised by Obi Wan's confession. It took him a few seconds to process what he heard and once he had, he smiled because this was everything he wanted and didn't know he would get. Obi Wan felt the bed shift and thought it was because Anakin was about to get up and leave but quickly found out that wasn't the case when he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on getting them together so quickly but it felt like the right direction as I wrote this chapter.


	3. Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan discuss their feelings and share an innocent night together.

Obi Wan kissed Anakin without hesitation. Anakin had chosen to initiate the kiss so he must have felt the same way. After a few kisses, Anakin broke away smiling and rested his forehead against Obi Wan's. "This was everything I have wanted for over a year now. And I thought it was my fault the bed always was here cuz it knew of my feelings."

Obi Wan laughed, feeling relieved that Anakin felt the same way. "I guess it was trying to get both of our stubborn selves to confess." 

"Like you said, I didn't want to risk our friendship," Anakin told Obi Wan, rolling off of him to get comfortable beside him. Obi Wan wrapped an arm around Anakin as Anakin got comfortable and rested his head on Obi Wan's chest. Obi Wan let his hand softly run through Anakin's almost shoulder length dirty blond hair. Anakin sighed content at the contact. "Don't stop doing that."

Obi Wan laughed softly. "You have nice hair you know." 

Anakin smiled and used his hand to grab Obi Wan's other hand and squeeze it. "I do know. When did you realize you like me?"

Obi Wan couldn't help but smile as he remembered that horrible day. "Last year just before the Christmas holidays. Remember when I got that letter telling me to not come home because my parents found out I was gay and you were so mad and brought me to your room and held me there almost all day?You left just to get food and came back and stayed with me and held me close as I cried because my parents didn't want anything more to do with me. It was the first time we slept together and you decided against going home so you could spend time with me which was a very Hufflepuff thing of you to do. When I woke up and saw you looking at me with those soft and concerned eyes I realized that you were the most handsome person I ever laid eyes on and that I was screwed because I didn't think there was a way of you ever returning those feelings."

Anakin smiled and squeezed Obi Wan's hand. "I'm sorry about that and I would do anything for you." Anakin brought Obi Wan's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. 

"I would do the same for you. When did you realize you had feelings for me," Obi Wan asked, continuing his soft strokes through Anakin's hair.

Anakin closed his eyes and pictured the day as if it were yesterday. "When I saw you on the train when we were coming back for our fourth year. I was so excited to see you. I hated going all summer without seeing you but I did enjoy the vacation with my family but when I laid eyes on you I thought I was doomed. When you smiled at me I was grateful I was already wearing my wizards robes," he laughed. Obi Wan laughed as well.

"Wow."

"And the funny part was that for a few weeks, for once, you were taller than me," Anakin said laughing so hard tears started falling down his face. "Because once October hit, I for some reason decided to grow a few inches taller than you again. I remember you were so pouty and I really wanted to kiss you but had to refrain from doing so." 

"I remember being so annoyed because for once I was taller than someone and then suddenly I wasn't anymore and now I'm back to being the shortest out of all my friends," Obi Wan scowled. Anakin sat up to kiss Obi Wan. 

"Will you be happy being my short boyfriend," Anakin asked adorably biting his lip in a habit he picked up when he was nervous. 

"Definitely," Obi Wan replied, pulling Anakin in for another kiss. "I'm glad we are on the same page for all of this. I was so afraid I would lose your friendship if I told you how I felt about you." 

"So was I," Anakin admitted. "But I'm glad you told me and I'm glad we both have feelings for each other. Are you sure you don't want to go back to your common room? Celebrate with your team and house? I kind of feel bad for keeping you away from them." 

"Nah. I'm really tired and comfortable here. Honestly," Obi Wan assured Anakin who still continued to feel doubtful. "I don't play Quidditch for the attention or glory of winning. I play because I'm good and it is fun."

"I don't know the last time I had fun playing Quidditch," Anakin mumbled. "Padme has taken the enjoyment out of it."

Obi Wan pressed a kiss to the top of Anakin's head. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," Anakin told him softly. "Were you serious about sleeping here?"

"I am. I don't think I could move even if I wanted to. Why" Obi Wan asked. "Did you want to go back to your room?"

Anakin shook his head and snuggled closer to Obi Wan. "No. I'm perfectly happy here. I was just asking if you were interested in going back because I am about to fall asleep here and didn't want to if you were going to leave."

Obi Wan smiled and kissed the top of Anakin's head again. "Not going anywhere. I have no desire or motivation to. I guess while we're on the subject of our relationship, I am not ready to have sex right now. I was going to wait until after we were done with our OWL's to tell you how I felt because I didn't want to be distracted by our new blossoming relationship, in case you felt the same way, if we have to spend most of our time studying."

"So you want to wait until after all our tests are done before we date or have sex," Anakin asked trying to get clarification.

"Not necessarily all that. Just sex. I guess we can continue to have meals and spend time together and make out if you want but nothing more until after all of our tests are finished," Obi Wan responded as Anakin sat up to look at him. 

"Sounds great to me. Can we still study together? Because I feel like I do better when we study together," Anakin asked nervously biting his bottom lip again. 

Obi Wan smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes we can still study together. I was hoping you would still want to. We just have to try not to let the new level of our relationship be too distracting."

Anakin smiled and kissed Obi Wan again. "Definitely can try to not be too distracting for you." 

Obi Wan laughed as Anakin went back to laying on him. Slowly as he ran his hands through Anakin's hair both of them fell asleep, feeling happier than they were at the beginning of the rollercoaster of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut might come later on. Trying to become comfortable working on mild smut.


	4. Sunday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan decide to spend their last free weekend day to have their first date.

When Anakin woke up Sunday morning he was a bit confused at first because he wasn't in his room or bed. As he looked at Obi Wan who was sleeping soundly beside him, the memories from the day before hit him causing a smile to light up his face. Obi Wan felt the same way about him. It wasn't a dream. Anakin laid beside him and just watched him as he slept, grateful for the sudden unexpected change in their relationship. After a few minutes, he could no longer ignore the pressure in his bladder and went to relieve himself in the bathroom that appeared last night for them. When he got back into bed quietly, Obi Wan opened his eyes to look at him.

"Morning," Obi Wan told Anakin sleepily with the hint of a smile on his face. 

"Morning. Sorry if I woke you," Anakin replied getting comfortable against Obi Wan again. 

"It's alright. Did you sleep well," Obi Wan asked as Anakin wrapped one arm and one leg protectively around his new lover. 

"Yep," Anakin replied with a soft smile. "You?"

"Very well," Obi Wan replied with a yawn as he softly kissed the top of Anakin's head which was nestled under his chin. Anakin smiled after receiving the kiss. "Are you going to hold me hostage all day," Obi Wan teased.

Anakin softly chuckled. "Not all day. Why? You have somewhere you need to be?"

"No," Obi Wan laughed. "I just planned on spending today with you like we always do. It's our last free day before we begin preparing for OWL's. How would you like to spend it?" 

"Well, I've been awake for a while and I was thinking we could have our first official date today. I thought if you wanted we could sneak off to Hogsmeade under my cloak and we could have a nice lunch and maybe walk around a while," Anakin replied nervously. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," Obi-Wan replied kissing the top of Anakin's head again. 

Anakin smiled. "Good." They laid there for about another hour, just soaking in the joy of each others company before they decided to head to get breakfast. 

"You think anyone will notice that we're wearing what we were wearing yesterday," Obi Wan asked as they walked hand in hand into the great hall. 

"No one saw me leave my room in what I'm wearing," Anakin reminded him. "I was under the cloak. I don't think your absence will go unnoticed though. You're the guy who won Ravenclaw the cup."

Obi Wan appreciated the fact that there was zero jealousy in Anakin's tone and he turned to kiss Anakin's cheek before sitting down at the empty end of the Hufflepuff table. Within seconds, a mutual friend dropped beside Anakin to sit down.

"Where were you Anakin," Ahsoka asked as the guys dug into their breakfast. "You have been missing since yesterday afternoon. I tried to find you after the game but you weren't around. Congrats Obi Wan! You guys were awesome. Of course, as a Hufflepuff like Anakin, I was rooting for my own house but if anyone had to come in first and it couldn't be us, I'm glad that it's you guys." 

"Thanks," Obi Wan replied.

"Hang on," Ahsoka said looking between the two guys. "You are together now aren't you?"

"What makes you think that," Anakin asked out of curiosity. He wasn't going to hide his relationship, especially from a friend even if said friend annoyed him slightly. 

"In divination, my tea read that two close friends would end up finally coming to their senses and tell each other how they feel about each other," she said so seriously they weren't sure if she was joking or serious. "I am serious! Well, about the first part anyway. I added the whole 'coming to their senses' part because honestly, the way you two have been pining for each other has been very annoying to watch."

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you know what, you are right but that doesn't mean that divination is a reliable subject," Anakin told her. "I think it's Hogwash."

Ahsoka shrugged and swiped a piece of bacon off Anakin's plate earning a scowl. "I didn't say I thought it was reliable. I have mixed feelings about the subject, but you can't deny that it isn't enjoyable occasionally." 

"Yeah, that class sends me into a nice daydream land," Anakin laughed. Obi Wan smiled.

"Speaking of daydreams, in the match yesterday you looked like you totally zoned out. What was up with that," Ahsoka asked looking at Anakin who blushed. 

"Doesn't matter," he replied stuffing his mouth with enough food to avoid having to answer questions for a bit. 

"Doesn't matter how much food you put in your mouth because it was unlike you to completely zone out during a match."

"You know, she's right," Obi Wan said looking at Anakin. "I'm curious as well." 

"I can't say," Anakin replied once he was done chewing his food. Their stares were bothering him and he decided to go ahead and speak.

"Come on Ani," Obi Wan pleaded. "Can't you even tell me?"

Anakin glared at Obi Wan and glanced at Ahsoka who was waiting impatiently for him to spill his guts. Anakin sighed as he realized they wouldn't leave him alone until he spilled. "Fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I was day dreaming about Obi Wan. That is all you are going to get out of me." 

"Having a sexual fantasy during the middle of a quidditch match? That's a new one," Ahsoka teased patting Anakin's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't let Padme know. She's still in a mood. She's furious with you."

"Well, you know what, if the score was high enough it wouldn't have mattered if he caught the snitch or not so it's not entirely my fault," Anakin informed her. "And it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Well, in any case, I am happy the two of you are together," Ahsoka said looking between Obi Wan and Anakin. "Really happy. You both deserve happiness with each other."

"Thanks Snips," Anakin told her blushing. Obi Wan smiled at him and they changed the subject from Quidditch. 

"So which OWL are you nervous about the most," Ahsoka asked anxiously glancing back and forth between the two of them. 

"Nope. Not answering or thinking about OWL's today," Anakin said before Obi Wan could answer. "I want to enjoy one last day before the stress settles in."

"Not a bad idea," Ahsoka admitted. "Congrats on being together. I'm really happy for you. I have to go meet up with someone now but I'll check in with you guys later on today, if not today then tomorrow in class. Bye!"

When Ahsoka left, Obi Wan looked at Anakin with a smirk on his face. "So, you were having sexual fantasies about me while we were playing yesterday?"

Anakin's face turned beet red and he wanted to die from embarrassment. "Obi Wan!"

Obi Wan chuckled softly. "Sorry. I was just curious. I thought maybe if you told me about your fantasies we could maybe fulfill them once our exams are over but if you're too embarrassed to share..."

Anakin scowled at him. "We can discuss this later, maybe. It is embarrassing that you know about this!"

"I'm sorry. It is kind of funny though," Obi Wan said with a laugh.

"For you maybe," Anakin scowled. Obi Wan reached over to take his hand in his and squeeze it gently. 

"I like you alot Anakin," Obi Wan told him with a smile. "That's why I enjoy teasing you."

Anakin gave him a small smile. After they ate, they went to their house dorms and agreed to meet up again about 11: 15. Anakin avoided Padme and went to the room that he had to himself. It was nice having a room alone. He had requested it after being bullied by some of his roommates in his first year because they thought he was weird. Maybe he was, but he didn't care. He was who he was and was not apologetic about it. He got some rest before he began to get prepared for his date with Obi Wan. It was hard to believe that he was going on a date with him after pining for so long. Anakin met Obi Wan at the designated time and together they walked out of the castle hand in hand. After some distance when he knew they were truly alone, Anakin put the cloak over them so they could go undetected into Hogsmeade. 

"You ok," Obi Wan asked Anakin squeezing his hand. 

"Yeah. Just thinking about everything," Anakin replied squeezing back. "More precisely I'm thinking about how awesome it is to be taller than you. I know we're still growing but I love being taller than you so I can do this." Anakin kissed Obi Wan's forehead, which was something Obi Wan couldn't do to Anakin. 

"Hilarious," Obi Wan replied voice dripping with sarcasm but underneath it, he gave Anakin a smile. Once they arrived at the doorway to the Three Broomsticks, Anakin took their cloak off and pocketed it before following Obi Wan inside. They had a lovely meal as well as a couple of butterbeers. 

Anakin smiled at Obi Wan from across the table as Obi Wan was telling him a funny childhood story that he hadn't shared before. "So I was flying for the first time and it ended in me crash landing. It was horrible. My parents quickly healed me and gave me ice cream for dinner which I guess made me feel better. Sucks that they don't want anything to do with me anymore."

Anakin had remembered the day that Obi Wan found out his parents didn't want anything to do with him and it had broken his heart. "It's their loss. You are amazing and they are choosing to not have anything to do with an amazing guy. You're welcome to stay with me if you ever need a place to stay. My mom loves you and I don't mind having you around. You're kinda ok. It's not like I wish all the time we were in the same house so we could be roommates or anything." 

Obi Wan smiled at him. "I wish that were so but I do like being in Ravenclaw. Who knows, maybe some day we can and will live together. I don't want us to be a fling. I really like you. I've dated others to try to get over you and they had nothing on you."

"Oh I remember," Anakin scowled. "I was so jealous but couldn't say anything without revealing myself. I don't want you to see anyone else except me. If you're cool with that I mean."

Obi Wan smiled and leaned over to kiss Anakin who was adorably blushing. "I'm not interested in seeing anyone else."

"Good. I'm not either."

"Well, I figured that. You got distracted in Quidditch by fantasizing about me," Obi Wan teased delighting in the adorable scowl on Anakin's face. 

"Ugh. You're never going to let me forget that, are you," Anakin asked, fearing the answer. 

"Never," Obi Wan promised with a wink. "And like I said before, once the craziness of the exams are over and you feel up to it, if you share with me some of your fantasies, I will happily oblige, depending on what they are."

Anakin felt as if he were on fire. "Ok. Cool. Whatever." After Obi Wan paid, they walked back to the castle hand in hand under the cloak. 

"Want to sit out by the lake a while," Obi Wan asked once they were back at Hogwarts. "It's such a nice day to lay out in the sun and make out with a handsome guy." 

"I suppose there are worse ways to spend the day," Anakin teased. After seeing that no one was around, they took off the cloak and found a place away from others so they could lay out and enjoy each others company. Obi Wan laid on his side beside Anakin who was facing him. Neither of them did much talking over the next few hours. They made out and just cuddled in the sunshine, soaking in the sun and the warmth from each other. Obi Wan's growling stomach broke the mood, causing both of them to laugh and realize it was time for them to go eat dinner. 

"Thanks for the most amazing day so far," Anakin told Obi Wan as they walked into the great hall. "I really enjoyed myself. I look forward to more days like this in the future."

"Same here," Obi Wan said leaning in to kiss Anakin. After dinner, they hung out again in the room of requirement before heading back to their rooms. 

"I will see you tomorrow for breakfast," Anakin told Obi Wan after walking him back to Ravenclaw tower. Obi Wan smiled and kissed him goodnight. 

"Sleep well Ani. Also, sweet dreams," Obi Wan teased as Anakin blushed. 

"Hilarious. You should forget a career in healing and go straight to comedy," Anakin replied dryly. Obi Wan kissed him once more before going to his room for the night.


End file.
